kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kohtaro Minami (A.R. World)
, alternatively spelt Kotaro Minami'https://www.toei.co.jp/en/special/list_rider.html, is the original Kohtaro Minami's first incarnation from ''Kamen Rider Decade. History He is a man who fights the Crisis Empire as , able to become either , or . However, with Dai-Shocker appearing in his world, he finds himself outmatched by the new monsters while searching for his friend Joe the Haze. Natsumi Hikari convinces him that Tsukasa Kadoya is not the Destroyer of Worlds that he heard about. Though he eventually learns of Joe's fate, Kohtaro is not saddened as his friend would be with him in spirit. When Tsukasa makes it back to Kohtaro's world, he uses his Kamen Rider Black card to summon the other Kohtaro (in person, and not as a manifestation). Kohtaro and his counterpart battle side by side. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, appearing identical to his World of Black RX counterpart.]] In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, just as most other A.R. World riders, this Kohtaro's existence is presumably ignored, and the original Kohtaro Minami appears - although in his movie appearance, the original Kohtaro was portrayed as identical to this version of the character. Forms . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 170, 186-189. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 3 km Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 70 tKamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing card: G3-051. *'Lifting Power': 1 t *'Kicking Power': 120 t . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 82. ISBN 978-4575306040. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m *'Maximum Running Speed': Approx. 100 m per 1.1 seconds Black RX is a photosynthetic warrior as well as the evolved form of Black, using the sun as his main energy source. - Robo Rider= Robo Rider Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 84 t *'Kicking Power': 144 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 48 m is a form where Black RX 's armor becomes bulky and more robotic-like, with black and yellow coloring and his Sunriser resembles a gearbox. During his duration as the "Prince of Sadness", both his strength and defense are enhanced. He is also unharmed by explosions or projectile weapons. The only downsides are that he moves slower than Black RX as well as possessing semi-robotic movement, slowing his reaction time. - Bio Rider= Bio Rider Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm *'Rider Weight': 88 kg Ability Parameters: *'Kicking Power': 140 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 72 m is a form where Black RX's armor becomes much sleeker, blue and silver all over and his Sunriser belt resembles a single King Stone one. During his duration as the "Prince of Anger", his speed is enhanced. He can also transform with speed of up to 1000m into gel for escaping traps or attacking enemies while not getting hurt in the process, as he is near invincible while in his gel form. Out of it, however, RX sacrifices armor strength, leaving him more vulnerable to powerful attacks. }} Equipment **Sunriser - Black RX's transformation device and an alternate form of the King Stone *Revolcane - Black RX's personal weapon *Wrist Communicator - Black RX's wrist-mounted communicator that he uses to summon his vehicles. *Vortech Shooter - Robo Rider's personal weapon *Bio Blade - Bio Rider's personal weapon Vehicles *Acrobatter - The revived version of the Battle Hopper used by Black RX **Roboizer - An alternate form of the Acrobatter used by Robo Rider **Mach Jabber - An alternate form of the Acrobatter used by Bio Rider. *Ridoron - Black RX's personal car Rider Card Kamen Ride: Black RX: A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Black RX. Kamen Rider Diend first used the card in the World of Decade, summoning RX alongside Super-1 and Agito to fight Doctor Shinigami and the Dai-Shocker Soldiers in the 7-Eleven promotional campaign. Footnotes Category:Decade Characters Category:Decade Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes